User blog:Tayzer/My champion ideas, help wanted
Hello all, this is (I think) my first blog on here and I wish to kinda participate into the community with my own champions, but i wish to hear input before I put anymore thought into them. this is a tl;dr blog technically but I wish to hear critique. This blog is subject to change and add onto, to look at it regularly! *Unnamed Chihuahua looking yordle **He is suppose to represent a more 'furry' like stance than an actual yordle visual wise, but has the yordle traits of being a bipedal small little chihuahua looking thing. big ears and muzzle, collar with a name tag on it and large baggy shorts with a belt on him. Hes mostly a monotone of brown and doesn't have the peacock feature of other male yordles. **His lore is in the works, but what I have from it he has no affliction, hes another (boring old stereotype) insane yordle, from actually getting too much attention, when young he was captured by an insane old noxus lady. She gave him all his needs and paid attention every second to him, but then that gave him no freedom, no will to want anything, staying in an old dusty house, till the point till he snapped and killed the lady, but too much mental damage was done, and he roams the land with an unknown purpose (this is the worse part about him to be honest) **His moves are suppose to be stance like forms, his kitchen utensils are his kitchen knife, spatula and pan. his knife does more damage, the first hit on his pan stuns an enemy and he has more amor and magic resist and his spatula and ultimate are not thought out yet. ---- *Unnamed fish god thing **His visual sense is a long snake like fish in a unpoppable bubble (until he dies in game) and his color scheme is unknown. but he rolls around :D **Lore wise he is suppose to be a prophet of sorts, but because of the danger put in of him knowing all he put himself in a bubble to protect himself. **Move list I got nothing on him yet. ---- Cerberus dog thing, Im uncetain about his visuals yet but he is suppose to be a feral (dober man like) dog with either 3 heads or one, if it was one head you will read why i think it would be difficult move set wise. Lore is currently not in the works for this guy. His movesets are also suppose to be like stances, but i wanted to visually show on what stance he is at, but im currently having issues thinking that out. nvm inferno Nasus (thank you for making a kit for him though) ---- *Nightmare sleeping Girl **She is suppose to be under a curse of the void, with a scarf that have hands on the end of them, they are wrapped along the top half of her body and she has a white and light pink night gown. Which incredibly long brown/blonde hair. **Lore is unknown atm, though I did plan for her to be in the void lore. **Her movesset is suppose to be almost like stances and support mode, she has an awake mode and a sleep mode, but this might be scrapped. Her scarf could act like a pull (blitz, thresh, etc) and her ultimate could be similar to malzahars but also different. Category:Custom champions